In previously known small arms, the stocks, typically consisting of wood or plastic, are generally fixed to the action or receiver by means of special threaded screws. One disadvantage of this mounting is that several turns of the threaded screws are required in order to mount or detach the barrel, which is connected with a corresponding expenditure of time and assembly work. The threaded screws can also be lost while in use.